User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Wiki Halloween Special: Animatronics
The camera shows a colorful building called “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria”. The camera shows a man in an office watching monitors. '' '' '' Man: Ugh… I’m gettin’ tired… why do they even need a security guard? There’s no point, I mean, rarely no one even comes here anymore… ugh… ''The man’s eyes fall. A few seconds later, a loud bang is heard from the Kitchen and he looks at the monitor. '' '' '' Man: The hell? ''The man goes to the Kitchen camera and only static is shown. '' '' '' Man: They need to get this camera fixed. What coulda make that noise? Maybe a pot was misplaced- ''At that moment, the man clicks on another camera, the Backstage camera. '' '' '' Man: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ''On the camera, one of the Animatronics is looking directly into the camera. Screeches emanate from the mouth of the animatronic. '' '' '' Man: What the… where did Bonnie come fro- is there another security guard on duty? ''The man looks at another camera, the dining hall, where two bright dots can be seen. '' '' '' Man: What the- is that Freddy or something? ''The man goes to another camera, the bathrooms, where another animatronic is standing and staring at the camera. A sound can be heard from the animatronic. '' '' '' Man: Chica, wha- what’s going on?! Chica: H- s- -ing Man: What the… if three of the animatronics are moving… ''The man switches to another camera, Pirate Cove, where the curtains are drawn all the way and the animatronic is no where to be seen. '' '' '' Man: WHA- FOXY?! ''The man checks the West Hall camera and sees the animatronic running down the hall. He leaps for a button, presses it, and the door closes. He does the same for the other. '' '' '' Man: Oh my… god… ''The lights go out and the doors open. The Man goes to the back of the room and curls up. Music is heard as the four animatronics enter through the doors and stare at the man. Freddy puts the mic up to his mouth and begins to sing. '' '' '' Freddy *Read in a deep voice*: You shouldn’t have come here, no matter the circumstances. You shouldn’t have come here, now you’ll take the chances… ''He is picked up from under the shoulders by Bonnie and Chica. '' '' '' Freddy: Now you’re trapped here, there’s no way out, now you’re trapped here, there is no doubt… ''Foxy runs down to the hall, on the monitor, he is shown getting a suit. '' '' '' Freddy: You’re gonna die here, you won’t survive, you’re gonna die here, it’s a way to end a no life… ''Foxy runs into the room and gives Freddy the suit. '' '' '' Freddy: Here what here is how you’re gonna live for now on, in 90 days you’ll be gone… ''Freddy takes the man’s head and begins to shove it into the suit. '' '' '' Freddy: You decided to work here, but what for? I’m sorry, sir, but I’m afraid you aren’t the Doctor… ''The man is completely shoved into the suit. Freddy throws the corpse in the suit at Bonnie and Chica. '' '' '' Freddy: Let’s not forget this kill, not out of this day and age, now do me a favor, and take him Back Stage… '' '' ''The camera shows the sun coming up as the TARDIS appears, followed by Meat, Xim, and Ynkr. '' '' '' Xim: What are we here for? Loyg: Well… something important happened here and I want to know what it was… Meat: Ten outta ten explaining… Loyg: Oh shut up… Ynkr: Well are there any other reasons why we’re here? Loyg: Well, two other things. 1. Smells are being reported from the Animatronics and 2. A missing persons case… Meat: In a Chuck E. Cheeses knock-off? I do not want… Loyg: Neither do I but we’re police officers. We do investigations and crap. Let’s go inside, shall we? ''The cops enter. A couple of kids push past Meat. '' '' '' Meat: I hate kids… ''Someone dressed as an employee approaches the group. His name tag reads “Tkid. Manager”. '' '' '' Tkid: Hello, I assume you’re here about the complaints and the missing persons report? Ynkr: Yes sir… Tkid: Yeah, I came in this morning around 6:00 AM and I went to check on TJ. I dunno what happened but I checked out the stage area and there was a strange smell… Xim: Does this place have a history? Tkid: No, I don’t think so. I was just appointed manager last week. Something happened to the first one. Apparently he “came in too early”. Loyg: Well… that’s interesting… do you have a security guard now? Tkid: No, sadly, we don’t… Loyg: Well I will fill in for the job! Ynkr: WHAT?! Tkid: Uh- no, you can’t! Loyg: Why? Tkid: Umm… you’re a police officer! You have a job to do, y’know, keep the city safe! Loyg: I can rely on all the other cops. Tkid: Umm… Meat: What the ffff- LOYG! ''Screams are heard from over at Pirate Cove. '' '' '' Tkid: HUH?! NO! Loyg: WHAT THE HELL?! ''Tkid, Loyg, Meat, Ynkr, and Xim run over to Pirate’s Cove. Foxy is shown lifting up a child by the shirt and putting the child’s face towards his. '' '' '' Foxy: Get… out… before… they get you! Child: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ''Loyg pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver and points it at Foxy, who powers down. '' '' '' Meat: NO PROBLEMS, HUH? WHAT THE HELL WAS HTAT?! Tkid: I DUNNO! NOTHING LIKE THAT HAS HAPPENED SINCE 1987! Ynkr: Son, what happened in 1987! Tkid: I dunno! Something about Foxy biting off the front lob of a kids brain! Xim: Loyg, where did the other animatronics go? ''Xim points at the stage where Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy have disappeared. '' '' '' Meat: This place is a whole lotta nope! ''Tkid runs to the stage where a giant purple hand grabs him and pulls him into the backstage. Loyg sprints to the backstage where Freddy is singing. '' '' '' Freddy: You broke the rules, just threw them away, you should have remembered the rule of 90 days! Tkid: PLEASE! NO! Loyg: STOP! ''Freddy turns to Loyg and stops singing. '' '' '' Freddy: Well look at what we have here! It’s the Doctor! Well I heard that you are our new night guard? Loyg: How do you know my name? Freddy: We were informed! Now look! You’re here! You’re lucky that we can’t kill you right now! Loyg: Why? Freddy: Why one kill a day, pretty boy! ''Freddy proceeds to grab Tkid and a suit. He starts to shove Tkid’s face into the suit but Freddy’s hand is shot off of the suit, causing him to drop Tkid and the suit. Freddy glares at the cop and begins to sing. '' '' '' Freddy *angrily*: No you shouldn’t have done that, now this cop will die! We will be coming for you soon, Doctor, but we have to deal with this guy! ''The cop runs down the corridor on the left side of the backstage. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy run after him. '' '' '' Loyg: Wha- who was that? Xim: LOYG! Loyg: XIM! Xim: Did you see him? Loyg: Which one? MEAT! Meat: Where did Ynkr go? Loyg: The animatronics ran after Ynkr! Meat: Well let’s go! I’m not going to let my friend die! ''The three run down the hallway. Tkid stumbles after them. They arrive at a room where shadows are dancing along the floor. They bust in to see a bunch of supplies moving back and forth. '' '' '' Loyg: Where did they go- Xim: YNKR! ''Xim points to a suit laying behind some brooms and other supplies. Meat moves the supplies out of the way to discover a gruesome sight. Eyes are still connected to the head inside and the teeth are ejected out through the mouth. Meat pushes more supplies out of the way to reveal that only the head of the suit was put on. The body is tattered and there are holes all over the body. '' '' '' Meat: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Tkid: The supply closet… Loyg: … Xim: Why why why why WHY!? ''Loyg leaves the Supply Closet and walks into the party room. He is taken back by the sight. Half-eaten pizza is left on the plates, party hats are placed all over the floor, crying could be heard from one area of the room. Loyg walks over to the source and sees the child that was picked up by Foxy. '' '' '' Loyg: Hello there! Where are your parents? Boy: They-they left me… Loyg: Do you want me to call your parents? Boy: Uhh… yes… Loyg *picks up his walkie-talkie*: Requesting police officers. We have a child abandoned at Freddy Fazbear’s. Sierra *from Walkie-Talke*: Okay, sweetie, anything else? Loyg: … Sierra: What’s wrong, sweetie? Loyg: Officer down… Sierra: Huh? Who was it? Loyg: Officer Ynkr Devlin… Sierra: Oh… may the light guide him… wait, how was he killed? Loyg: Doesn’t matter… also contact the Health Organization, we have to shut this restaurant down soon… Sierra: Okay, sweetie… ''The camera cuts to the night where a clock reads 11:00 PM. Loyg is shown entering Freddy Fazbear’s. He greets Tkid and then Tkid is shown leaving on the monitor. '' '' '' Loyg: Well okay then, Freddy, let’s see your tricks… ''The camera cuts to 2:00 AM, Night 3 where Loyg is sweating nervously. '' '' '' Loyg: Ah they’re givin’ me hell! ''The monitors show Foxy running down the hall. Loyg lunges at the button, closing the door. '' '' '' Loyg: Damnit, Foxy, why do you always have to run at me! ''Loyg sits back down as a giant hand picks him up and throws him to the back of the security office. Freddy punches the monitor, cutting the power, and then the doors open. The four animatronics enter. '' '' '' Freddy: Howdy, Doctor, you ready for your death? Loyg: Not really… Freddy: EXCELLENT! ''Freddy’s eyes start to glow as he puts the mic up to his mouth. '' '' '' Freddy: So how are ya doing, Doctor? Ready to be destroyed? You went through three nights of torture and being toyed! ''Loyg is picked up by Chica and Bonnie. '' '' '' Freddy: You want us shut down, sorry, I’ll have to rebut, Foxy, do me a favor and get me a suit! ''Foxy stands there. '' '' '' Freddy *nervous*: A-hem, I do believe I said get me a suit! ''Foxy uses the back of his hook and slashes at Freddy’s chest. '' '' '' Freddy: WHAT IS THIS?! Bonnie, Chica, re-program him! ''Bonnie goes to attack Foxy but in one swoop, Foxy hooks into Bonnie’s face and tears it off. Chica grabs him but he gets out of it and hooks into her beak and pulls it down. Freddy looks at Foxy in shock and his eyes begin to glow. '' '' '' Freddy: No you shouldn’t have done that, Foxy, you’ve left the lord unpleased! I’ll crumble you for my name isn’t Freddy! ''Freddy tackles Foxy and then rips his leg off. Foxy crawls away, stands up on his only foot, and starts slashing at Freddy, causing tears in his fabrics to open, revealing his exoskeleton and wiring. Foxy tears out one of Freddy’s eyes. '' '' '' Freddy *angrily*: You dare to attack me? How dare you, Foxy! Mess… with-ergh… me?! It… IT’S ME! ''Freddy’s fabric color changes to Gold. His other eye rolls out, revealing two block holes. '' '' '' Golden Freddy: I’m the one who caused all the hell, the Kitchen is the place where I dwell, you broke the rules, Foxy, you can’t harm me! So bring all you want, it’ll take an army! ''Golden Freddy appears behind Foxy and then pushes him to the ground. '' '' '' Gold Freddy: Well hello there, Doctor! Glad you’ve arrived! Loyg: Umm… yeah… just watched as Foxy massacred a whole entire crew of animatronics… Gold Freddy: Well yes… Loyg: What are you going to do? Gold Freddy *twitches*: IT’S ME! ''The camera shows Loyg bolting upright in a bed. The clock shows 10:00 PM '' '' '' Loyg: Three nights in a row… something needs to happen tonight… '' '' ''The camera shows Loyg running to Tkid who is leaving the building. '' '' '' Loyg: TKID! Tkid: Wha- Loyg, you’re… ten minutes early! Loyg: I need you to show me the kitchen! Tkid: Huh? Why? Loyg: I’ve been having a nightmare the past few nights, tell me, who is Golden Freddy? ''Tkid’s face goes pale. '' '' '' Tkid: Loyg, how about we go inside… Loyg: Why? Tkid: Well… you handle the monitor and I’ll get the lights and the doors. Loyg: What… umm… okay… ''Tkid and Loyg are in the office. '' '' '' Loyg: Foxy running down West Hall ''Tkid presses the door button. '' '' '' Tkid: Chica looking through window… ''Tkid presses the door button. '' '' '' Loyg: Freddy still on stage… wait, how is that possible? Tkid: What? Loyg: Freddy is in the East Hall Corner and yet on the Party Room Camer-AAAHHH! ''The camera goes static. '' '' '' Tkid: Really? You got scared over a camera going static? Loyg: Sorry… slow night so far… Tkid: It’s only 1:50… well… I see your point… Loyg: Ah… yes- wait, it’s almost 2:00 AM on Night 3… ooohhh noooo… Tkid: What? ''The camera changes to 2:00 AM. The power cuts and the four animatronics burst into the room. '' '' '' Freddy: Howdy, Doctor, you ready for your death? Loyg: Not really… Freddy: EXCELLENT! ''Freddy’s eyes start to glow as he puts the mic up to his mouth. '' '' '' Freddy: So how are ya doing, Doctor? Ready to be destroyed? You went through three nights of torture and being toyed! ''Loyg is picked up by Chica and Bonnie. '' '' '' Freddy: You want us shut down, sorry, I’ll have to rebut, Foxy, do me a favor and get me a suit! ''Foxy stands there. '' '' '' Freddy *nervous*: A-hem, I do believe I said get me a suit! ''Foxy uses the back of his hook and slashes at Freddy’s chest. '' '' '' Freddy: WHAT IS THIS?! Bonnie, Chica, re-program him! ''Bonnie goes to attack Foxy but in one swoop, Foxy hooks into Bonnie’s face and tears it off. Chica grabs him but he gets out of it and hooks into her beak and pulls it down. Freddy looks at Foxy in shock and his eyes begin to glow. '' '' '' Freddy: No you shouldn’t have done that, Foxy, you’ve left the lord unpleased! I’ll crumble you for my name isn’t Freddy! ''Freddy tackles Foxy and then rips his leg off. Foxy crawls away, stands up on his only foot, and starts slashing at Freddy, causing tears in his fabrics to open, revealing his exoskeleton and wiring. Foxy tears out one of Freddy’s eyes. Freddy slumps to the ground. Loyg turns around to see an angry Tkid. His skin starts to rip and he starts to grow taller to reveal a Gold version of Freddy. '' '' Golden Freddy: I’m the one who caused all the hell, the Kitchen is the place where I dwell, you broke the rules, Foxy, you can’t harm me! So bring all you want, it’ll take an army! ''Golden Freddy appears behind Foxy and then pushes him to the ground. '' '' '' Gold Freddy: Well hello there, Doctor! Glad you’ve arrived! Loyg: Umm… yeah… just watched as Foxy massacred a whole entire crew of animatronics… Gold Freddy: Well yes… Loyg: What are you going to do? Gold Freddy *twitches*: IT’S ME! ''Loyg runs down East Hall followed by Gold Freddy. Loyg runs and hides underneath a party room table. Gold Freddy begins to look around for Loyg. '' '' '' Gold Freddy: Oh where oh where is my Doctor? Hiding, is he? ''Gold Freddy picks up the table Loyg was hiding under. '' '' '' Loyg: No, Tkid, stop! Gold Freddy: Tkid? Tkid was just a joke! And you fell for it! Time to die, Doctor! ''Gold Freddy grabs a hold of Loyg and takes him backstage. Gold Freddy grabs a suit and attempts to put Loyg into it. Foxy’s hook goes into Gold Freddy’s eye hole and Gold Freddy’s fabric begins to rip apart. Gold Freddy falls apart as Foxy stands for a few seconds and then collapses. '' '' '' ''Loyg is shown stumbling out of the restaurant and he goes into the TARDIS. The camera shows the sun coming up and the TARDIS is outside of the police station. The camera shows all the police officers dressed formally. '' '' '' Xim: So what happened? Loyg: Tkid was a being called Gold Freddy and he tried to kill me but one of the animatronics, Foxy, got in the way and killed it. The end. Meat: So Ynkr was avenged? Loyg: Yup. Meat: Thank god. They had it coming… Piet: Alright, everyone, time to go to the funeral service… ''The camera shows a funeral service. Crying can be heard as Loyg stares at the dug-out grave. '' '' '' Meat: Ynkr was one of my best friends. And after what happened to him, I’m glad those Chuck E. Cheese knock-offs got what was coming to them… ''Loyg nods and then notices something. '' '' '' Loyg: What the- ''Foxy is shown running towards the funeral service and then he stops. '' '' '' Xim: STAND BACK! Loyg: No… this is a good one… why are oyu here? Foxy: Ynkr… avenged… heal… him… Loyg: What? ''Foxy walks over to Ynkr’s body and places a hand on him. A quick flash of light emanates from Foxy’s hand as Ynkr’s face reforms and his eyes open. Foxy runs away, back to the direction of the restaurant. '' '' '' Ynkr: What the- what happened? Why is there a funeral service? Why am I in the coffin? Meat: YNKR! Loyg: you were killed and now you’re back to life… Ynkr: How? Loyg: I dunno… Foxy did… something… Xim: Well let’s not wrap our heads around it, the important thing is that Ynkr’s back… Loyg: Yeah- wait a minute… Piet: What? Loyg: This was Nikki’s grave… Ynkr: Umm… who’s Nikki? Meat: Nikki? Xim: Who? ''Loyg stares at everyone in confusion and then his eyes light up. '' '' '' Loyg: She’s not dead! Category:Blog posts